


【朱白】昨日千禧

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *pwp 脐橙play4k+





	【朱白】昨日千禧

1.　  
　　  
#我要把你揉进我怀里，把你做进我梦里。  
　　  
　　--  
　　  
　　   
　　千禧之年的钟声已经响起。  
　　来自新年冬日里的第一场雪终于纷纷扰扰洋洋洒洒地落下了，是很洁白的质地，像世界上最为珍贵的温软玉

石，扑向温度偏高一点的石板路上，结束了它们短暂的生命。  
　　千万朵雪花，集体奔赴向盛大的死亡。  
　　外面传来啪嗒啪嗒走路的声音。  
　　本趴在窗户上看雪的小孩听到声音，马上跑到门口，推开门，然后奔向外面落雪的纯白世界。  
　　  
　　那是朱一龙见到白宇的第一眼。  
　　白团子穿着的白色羽绒服再衬上周围的纯白色，远远看过去就剩下白小宇脑袋上的黑色毛线帽在雪地里跳跃

。  
　　明晃晃的很。  
　　  
　　像颗小太阳。  
　　灼进了朱一龙的整个世界。  
　　  
　　2000年。  
　　那是温柔至极的千禧年岁，给朱一龙最盛大的礼物。  
　　

2.  
　　  
#捱过无能为力的年纪，我一定要拥有你，给我最亲爱的你。  
　　

 

　　朱一龙和白宇一直都念的同一个学校。直到高中，他们才勉强被分进两个不同的班级。  
　　许是终于没有人管头管脚的原因，白宇小霸王的性格日益锋芒展露，今天是和这个女孩子吃饭，那天又给别

家姑娘送水，传的风风火火。  
　　  
　　已经到了放学的时间。  
　　夕阳如火烧一般，艳丽的火焰尾巴碎裂着扑在泛起粉红色的天边。  
　　白宇逆着人流慌忙跑进教室。  
　　  
　　完了完了。  
　　他哥能打死他。  
　　  
　　我们皮小孩为了送女孩回家，把朱一龙抛在了脑后。等他想起来，夕阳早已经挂上天了。  
　　白宇跑的很快，一口气顺着楼梯冲上三楼，还没喘过气，就看见朱一龙背着包，趴在走廊的栏杆上，垂着脑

袋望向教学楼下面的校门口。  
　　他挡住了大部分的柔和霞光，晚霞给他镀上薄薄的一层金粉色来，摇摇欲坠地贴合在朱一龙额前垂下的发丝

上。  
　　  
　　白宇一时间更加喘不过来气。  
　　  
　　他龙哥。  
　　确实比自己见过的任何一个小姑娘都要好看。  
　　  
　　愣怔了一会儿他才开口，嗓子是他自己都不易察觉的迟疑：“龙…哥哥…！我不是故意的！…我就是…”  
　　  
　　“不要紧。”  
　　背靠霞光，西柚色的笼罩在他身上，朱一龙对着站在他对面红着脸喘气的白宇，笑的出了声。  
　　回想起下课铃声响起正准备叫白宇回家却看见他和别的女孩一起走下楼的错愕与震惊愤怒，再到刚刚趴在走

廊栏杆上，看见小孩慌慌张张地跑进来，莫名地就浇灭了他没由来的焦躁火气。  
　　也许我自己都不知道。  
　　什么时候开始，我是那么迫切地想要拥有你。  
　　等我有了能足够保护你的能力。  
　　我要永远拥有你。  
　　  
　　“走吧小宇。”  
　　“我们回家了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
3.  
　　  
#给你一首情诗，关于你温暖名字，在每个孑然的深夜里为你诵读。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　岁月流走的速度谁也抓握不住。弹指之间，光阴已经悄悄逝去。  
　　细数过来，他和龙哥认识都二十多年了吧。  
　　白宇不傻，他看得出来自高中开始朱一龙对他逐渐变味的照顾和关心，只是他没有信心，没有勇气，能确定

自己可以朝着这条并不那么好走的路上一直走下去。  
　　不是不够爱。  
　　只是不勇敢。  
　　  
　　他没敢和朱一龙断了联系，即使已经远隔重洋，他们都还照例保持着互相问候的习惯。  
　　每天清晨在我的时间里醒过来，第一件事情就是和你说早安；等到我准备安然入梦前，你的一句哥哥晚安，

堪比最佳的助眠药物，陪着进入我的梦里。  
　　屋里永远有两个闹钟。  
　　一个是自己的时间，一个是白宇那边的，掐着点发信息给小孩，关照他一定要好好吃饭，说是为了证明他吃

了而要求的照片，其实也就是为了看人罢了。  
　　  
　　小白你瘦了。  
　　小白我想你了。  
　　  
　　这些话朱一龙从来都没有说出口过。他觉得，我自己爱着他就够了。就算以后他娶妻生子，自己都会祝福他

，然后把自己的心思叠起来永久地埋葬在心里。  
　　我说过我要永远地拥有你。  
　　可我没说是哪种方式去拥有你。  
　　  
　　打破隔阂的是白宇一通醉醺醺的电话。  
　　电话那端小孩断断续续的哭声惹的朱一龙在夜里辗转反侧。大白天的喝酒，准没好事儿。白宇哭哭啼啼的带

着奶音，软软糯糯的撒娇顺过电话线，传到朱一龙的耳朵里。  
　　  
　　“哥哥…哥哥我好想你…”  
　　“哥哥你是不是不要我了？”  
　　“哥哥你什么时候回来啊”  
　　  
　　傻瓜。  
　　我哪里来的勇气去拒绝你。  
　　将你拥入怀还来不及。  
　  
　　朱一龙连夜赶着飞机飞过层叠的海洋，迈过无数山川，穿越半个地球，奔向他的白宇。  
　　

　　  
4   
　　  
#字句真诚而坚固，星辰也为你祝福。  
　　  
　　  
　　回到这里已经是深夜时分。  
　　不夜城真的不虚此名，灯火阑珊地燃至凌晨，人群就算熙熙攘攘，但也热闹无限。  
　　朱一龙掏出钥匙，才发现原先的门锁早已换成密码锁。一共八位，他想了半天也想不出来，又舍不得叫醒白

宇，只好将箱子横下来垫在身下。  
　　  
　　白宇突然从里面开了门。  
　　  
　　对上朱一龙视线的那一瞬间，他的身体早先一步做出反应，向那人扑了过去。  
　　“哥哥…小白…小白真的好想你。”  
　　  
　　其实白宇在整理屋子的时候发现了朱一龙一本忘记带走的本子，他本想看看内容，若是重要的就放好，是草

稿之类的废纸就扔掉。  
　　结果打开，让他窥见了朱一龙这些年来全部的感情。本子仿佛千斤重，蓬勃的感情让白宇差点接不住。  
　　  
　　朱一龙你好傻。  
　　你不说我又怎么会知道你也喜欢我呢。  
　　  
　　一吻定情。  
　　等朱一龙拉着白宇倒到床上的时候，白宇才意识到上下位的不对劲。  
　　  
　　“哥哥？？”他轻轻环住朱一龙的脖子，贴在他耳畔表达自己的疑惑。  
　　朱一龙没有回答他。  
　　  
　　朱一龙拍了白宇光滑雪白的屁股，没有收敛力道，在小孩娇嫩的肌肤上依然了深红色的痕迹。  
　 湿滑的舌头舔吻着身下人细腻的皮肤。  
　　白宇绷紧了脊背，他感觉随着他哥的吻遍全身，自己整个人都变的燥热起来。  
　  
　　“宝宝，把屁股放松一点。”  
　　朱一龙试着沾了润滑，探进那个粉嫩的娇羞小口里，刚刚伸进去一点，就听见小孩哼哼唧唧的声音。  
　　白宇知道箭在弦上，他缓缓呼出一口气，让自己冷静下来，手肘撑着被子，慢慢抬起屁股，额角有细汗渗出

。  
　　“哥哥…进来吧。”  
　　  
　　“别紧张。”朱一龙眯着眼看着眼前两瓣雪白臀肉间的透着些浅红色地方，那里颤颤巍巍地一张一翕，随着

白宇越来越害羞而加重的呼吸节奏开合。  
　　喷在他隐密处的气息湿热厚重，白宇不禁微微瑟缩了一下身体，将双腿抬高，环住朱一龙的腰。  
　　  
　　“我没有紧张…唔！”  
　  
　　朱一龙的呼吸已经彻底杂乱，他轻轻地用自己的那根东西碰着白宇屁股里的那些个细小的褶子，一点点往那

个蠕动的小嘴戳着，屏住呼吸，仿佛是在害怕小孩会遭受不住这种疼痛。  
　　  
　　肠道已经开始排斥异物的入侵，把朱一龙夹得很紧，小孩嘴里也透出些含糊不清的呻吟。  
　　“小白…你明明很紧张…。”  
　　眼下的情况明明他也没有好到哪里去，但还是用了万分的克制，压下了心底里那股想把白宇翻来覆去揉进自

己血肉里的想法，准备抽离逐渐变得湿滑软糯的穴道。  
　　  
　　“哥哥！”  
　　白宇感受到他的抽离，心里一急，不受控制地狠狠缩了一下后穴。  
　　  
　　“嘶。”  
　　朱一龙几乎快要忍耐不住，他低下头，寻到小孩被自己咬的红肿的唇，紧贴着摩擦。  
　　“你要是不肯，我…”  
　　  
　　他话还没有讲完，白宇突然起身发力，把朱一龙推到身下，一瞬间两个人颠倒了位置，他跨坐了朱一龙的腰

上，害羞到不敢去迎合他哥那双泛着滔天情欲的桃花眼，慢慢抬起腰，找准位置坐了下去。  
　　才第一次就体会到了肠壁被完全破开的刺激，戳中体内那个凸起的地方时，他的腰一软，直接趴下来，头靠

在朱一龙耳边。  
　　他哥伸出手环住身上细瘦的人，捏了捏，把人又翻过去的同时吻出漏出急促呻吟的唇。  
　　“小白你瘦了。”  
　　  
　　不似视频里肉眼可见的消瘦，朱一龙感觉压着他的时候，那人身上没有几斤几两血肉包裹着的骨头硌得他发

疼。几乎都只剩骨头的重量了。  
　　这些日子里你到底有没有照顾好自己？  
　　  
　　  
5.  
　　  
#一想你，梦就溢满温度。  
　　  
　　  
　　“啊唔…”虽然有之前充足的扩张进行润滑，但是尺寸过大，一路戳刺着脆弱娇软的内壁，白宇被刺激的浑

身轻微颤抖起来。  
　　他能感觉的到肠道被粗糙的肉刺擦着，随着朱一龙的动作，内里埋着的性器上暴出来的茎摩擦的剧烈，一点

点地将白宇的理智给摩尽。  
　　因为肠壁火辣辣的疼，他本能的缩了缩甬道，下一刻就听到身上的人突然加快的急促的呼吸。  
　　

　 奢靡暧昧的暖黄色床头灯光柔和地笼罩在床铺上交缠的两个人身上。朱一龙借着灯光，探手到白宇含着他的

地方轻轻摸了一下，拉出一条细长的银线。  
　　  
　　然后颇为无耻地送到白宇眼前。  
　　  
　　“小白你看…”  
　　  
　　白宇本就害羞到极致，被他这么一刺激前端直接喷射出来，溅到朱一龙身上。  
　　  
　　朱一龙粗壮赤红的东西在窄小紧致的肠道狂猛放肆的进出。  
　　快感的潮流扑来，白宇抬起一只手伸到朱一龙脖子后面漫无目的地揉捏，抿紧唇角，湿漉漉的发丝黏在后颈

，他在狂热的撞击之下下发出断断续续的甜腻呻吟。  
　　“哥哥…真的真的…不行了。”白宇眨了眨眼睛，睫毛上挂着的汗水滴落下来，使他的视线有点模糊。  
　　他下意识想要合并双腿，却在朱一龙一击凶狠的撞击下仰头惊呼一声，随即生理性的泪水被刺激地涌了出来

。  
　　“还不够…小白…”  
　　“哥哥求求你了…”  
　　  
　　然后他更深的冲入，响亮的水渍声被连带而出，他用牙齿很小心的磨蹭着小孩细嫩的后颈，声音是少见的带

着情欲的沙哑。  
　　“小白。”  
　　“给我生个女儿好不好？”  
　　  
　　  
6.

#陪你一整场飞行，飞过山川及岛屿，在每个郁结的清晨里面失去。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　抱着白宇入睡的时候，朱一龙翻滚起伏的心终于寻到了心心念念的归宿，少见地安定下来。  
　　臂弯里的小孩已经睡熟，脑袋挨着自己，平稳而轻浅的呼吸着。  
床边的落地窗外面，是这个城市在夜色下的万家灯火，灯火闪烁间让朱一龙不禁想起了千禧之年的那场雪里

遇见的小孩。

 

7.

#一念你，心就分崩离析，你是我，最盛大的飞行。

我很感激。  
在恍如昨日的千禧之年遇见你。


End file.
